The Alchemist named Nikooru
by fma-lover15
Summary: Ed teams up with an alchemist named Nikooru but,is he in for more than he bargined for. Who really is Nikooru?OC[Read&Review]based on the tv series
1. Chapter 1

The tension between Ishbal and the government had already been high but, it all poured over when an Ishbalan child was shot in an inspection. This sent the Ishbal over the edge, and into a full out war with the state. A war that would leave the once peaceful and thriving city of Ishbal in ruins. Almost as if it had never existed. The scars of war can never disappear we just learn to live with them, and in time hope to understand them.

Nikooru opened her eyes slowly to a room filled with sunlight. It irritated her. She put her arm over her eyes. The sunlight irritated her not to say she wasn't already awake anyways. Nikooru usually never slept too well due to her past which haunted her in her dreams. Nightmarish dreams where she would always wake up gasping for air as if the dream itself was drowning her in her painful past.

She slowly sat up in the bed. She glanced over to see Ed sleeping soundly on the bed in the left corner of the room opposite of hers. She was jealous that he could sleep so soundly. Alphonse was sitting a corner with his head tilted down. A sad expression appeared across Nikooru's face for Al never could sleep sometimes though she wished that she never could sleep.

Nikooru appeared to be 16 she had blonde hair with green eyes, a light tan with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her hair grazed about an inch past her shoulders with bangs that she swept to the side of her face. She had narrow shaped eyes. Oh yeah and she was also one inch taller than Ed which always irritated Ed.

She looked at her hand drifting into thought… zoning out.

After going to a desert city named Lior in hopes of getting closer to the Philosopher Stone. Ed was making his way back to give his report to the Colonel. While they were in Lior Ed and Al had gotten rid of a power corrupted priest named Cornello. Nikooru was the only one though that really seemed to know their location which was very close to where Ishbal had once been. She hated being so close to Ishbal for personal reasons. It saddened her which made her hate it.

There came a slight clingy sound this was the sound of Al moving his head in Nikooru's direction.

"You're up early," Al said.

"Well aren't I always? I swear Al you say that every morning"

"Huh… well you are always up so much earlier than Ed. You never do seem to sleep well. Nightmares?"

"Nah it is just this damn bed I just can't get comfortable…"

"….."

"Yeah well sometimes it is nightmares."

"You're not very good at lying"

"Sure," Nikooru said sarcastically.

"What are you two being so damn noisy about? I can't sleep with you two jabbering away." Ed said as he sat up. "Guess I am up now."

"Well aren't you grumpy." Nikooru sounded irritated. Nikooru and Ed both weren't morning people even though Nikooru always woke up so early but, she couldn't really help that. Thus making them clash in the morning but, this couldn't be helped either.

Nikooru's eyes narrowed as she held her gaze at Ed.

"Don't look at me like that stop."

Nikooru held her gaze.

Ed turned his head away from Nikooru for what seemed like forever to him but, was really only like a minute. Nikooru's gaze hadn't changed at all.

"Okay that's enough." Ed sighed.

"I win. That was unusually fast" Nikooru said with a grin on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You just gave up so fast usually we fight for longer."

"Well maybe if you hadn't woken me up so early in the morning," Ed's face twitched with aggravation.

"Now that is more like the Ed I have come to know," Nikooru replied with a smile.

"So where are we off to today?" Nikooru asked.

"Well we are heading back to Eastern Headquarters."

"Ahhh… yes but, that is still so far away. It will still take forever by train."

"heh…The longer the better…"

"Oh I get it you don't want to report to Roy. You know I don't think he is that bad."

"Well you're not the one who has to work with that egotistical bastard"

"Suppose not..."

"Hey… guys…"

"He thinks he has me on a chain but, he doesn't I won't let any one control me."

"That's what he said." Nikooru smirked.

"I don't get it did. ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?"

"No no Ed I wouldn't do that." Nikooru replied while laughing.

"GUYS"

"What Al?' Nikooru and Ed both said in unison

"Oh well… our train leaves early so it was probably a good thing you woke up early but, we really should… get going." Al.

Ed quickly got out of bed, and reached into the pocket of his red jacket which was thrown on the floor. He flipped open the top quickly to check the time then shut it and sighed.

"What wrong Ed?" Nikooru asked.

"Oh it is nothing." Ed said defensively. "Well lets get going"

They all began to grab their pack their things up in a very slothful way. It was about an hour and thirty minutes later when they had actually gotten out of the hotel they had been staying at, and started heading towards the train station.

"So where to next Ed?" Nikooru asked with a grin across her face.

"Well I don't know why you are smiling but, the next place to go is called "The City of Water"

"Eh?"

"It is a tourist attraction… our train passes by it so I figured we would stop by for a day or so."

"The city of water really, Ed. How romantic?" Nikooru's eyes grew big with fake enthusiasm. She blushed and, then grabbed Ed's arm. She rubbed here head back and forth on Ed's arm which wasn't to comfortable because, his red coat was smudging her face. "C'mon stop that Nikooru" Ed said as he began tugging at his arm trying to get it away until he succeeded. "Awww…" Nikooru said with a fake sadness.

"You two if someone saw you they'd probably think you were dating or something" Al said with a slight giggle in his voice.

"Oh so your brother hasn't told you yet we are going out silly Ed I can't believe you haven't told him yet"

"THAT'S because were not!" Ed growled.

"How long are you going to keep acting like we aren't Ed really? I am sure if you told Colonel Mustang you had a girlfriend that he would be impressed."

"Then he would make some smug comment about it …. Wait a second were not going out though." Ed was starting to get a bit confused. Nikooru was very good at confusing people, or shall I say tricking them. She had a personal knack for it.

"Yeah were not I would never go out with a guy shorter than me no matter how cute he is. It is just one of those personal rules to bad for you Ed." Nikooru said as she sat straight up showing off how tall she was. She then patted Ed on the head.

"You just love to piss me off don't you."

"Yeah your so cute when your pissed off"

"Quit calling me cute."

"Hey it is a compliment."

Ed blushed for some odd reason he couldn't help it. He quickly turned his face in the opposite direction but, Nikooru had already seen so had Al.

Then Nikooru tilted her head and sighed. Ed was surprised when he felt something laying on his shoulder. He turned to see Nikooru lying there with a solemn expression on her face. Ed blushed at first, and so did Al. After a minute of looking at Nikooru it made him sad but, more importantly it made he wonder about Nikooru's past… They had talked to each other about their past before but, Nikooru still felt mysterious to Ed. This wasn't the first time they had seen Nikooru's solemn face (Al had also noticed). Ed wondered what made Nikooru look so sad he had come to a conclusion that it must have been something in her past but, what was it. Nikooru in a way reminded him of himself in a weird sense sometimes he hated her for this. It reminded him of his mistakes and how stupid he had been that night so many years ago.

This lasted until Ed and Al started to play a game of cards to lighten the mood. Nikooru had passed out on Ed's shoulder, and drool from her mouth was running slowly down Ed's coat.

"I win again Al."

"No fair brother how come you keep on wining?"

"I don't want to play anymore." Ed said as he leaned back tossing his cards down.

"C'mon brother one more game"

"No Al"

Al sighed. "Hey look it looks like we are finally here" Al said with excitement rushing back into him.

Ed moved a bit towards the window causing Nikooru's head to slide off his shoulder onto his lap. Ed jumped. Now Ed's face was bright red.

"What is it brother?" Al said turning to see what had made his brother jump. Al gasped.

"Al what should I do" Ed asked frantically.

"I don't know Ed umm…. Ummm… maybe you should no no no…" Al stumbled over his words.

Nikooru was still sound asleep on Ed's lap while Ed was beginning to sweat.

"Wake her up" Al said as if it was the greatest idea in the world.

Ed began to shake Nikooru's shoulder while saying "Hey wake up Nikooru C'mon wake up Nikooru" While doing this Ed accidentally ended up pushing her off his lap, and straight onto the floor thus waking the beast.

Nikooru was pissed and irritated not to mention the fact that she had fallen right onto her facing causing her to have a bloody nose.

"What the fuck can I not even get some decent sleep around here?" Nikooru yelled as blood began to run down her face.

Ed wasn't about to fight a battle he couldn't win. Like Roy had once told him "Choose your battles wisely Fullmetal." He hated taking advice from Roy but, this seemed like one of those times where it somehow came in handy.

"I am sorry Nikooru" Ed said followed by Al also apologizing.

She then let out a sigh, and went to go clean up her face. As she did every one on the train gave her weird dirty looks. She thought to her self "Now what the hell are these people's problems."

When she returned to her seat next to Ed she had tissue paper stuffed up her nose but, when she got to her seat there was no Ed.

"Huh where'd they go?" Nikooru looked around puzzled until she hit her hand on her head insinuating that she was stupid. "No, duh they left because, were here."

She got off the train to see Al chasing after Ed. What's going on she thought as she walked to where something was on the ground. "Playing cards? Huh?" She said as she picked up the cards, and began to chase after Ed and Al.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Psiren the theif

Finally Nikooru caught up to Ed and Al just as some weird cop hand cuffed Ed. Nikooru stop a couple feet from them. She thought "I don't want any trouble so maybe… I should…" She began to slowly back away from the three of them. Al caught sight of Nikooru out of the corner of his eye " Hey" he said motioning to Nikooru to come here. Nikooru gulped then turned tail, and ran.

"Uh"

"Al tell him I am innocent… Al…"

"Huh? Oh yeah he is innocent."

"Not very convincing I am going to have to take you two station"

"Just look I have a state alchemist pocket watch" Ed took out his watch to show the weird cop. "See."

"That doesn't prove anything. You're coming to the station."

Pant…Pant Nikooru wiped the little bit of sweat from her forehead. "Looks like I lost them… I will find them later…I might as well doing go check out some of the tourist attractions."

"What is this" Nikooru said as she caught sight of a poster which turned out to be a wanted poster for a thief named Psiren. She glanced at the poster till she caught sight of the award money for Psiren's capture. A lit bit of spit dripped down from her mouth…

"That's a lot of money…" She then turned out her pockets "… and it appears that I don't have any money." She said with a grin. Nikooru walked away from the wanted poster with a two happy little thoughts playing in her mind. One thought was of spending the money while the other was "Bounty Hunter Nikooru".

Later that day at night

Wow so this is where Psiren is supposed to strike. Sure is pretty damn crowded might as well think ahead and, figure out her escape route. Nikooru thought as she circled the area where Psiren was supposed to strike next.

"Almost time" Nikooru said to herself. She caught on to the faint footsteps of someone who to her knowledge was running. "There." She caught sight of two figures fighting.

One was fighting with playing cards a unique style. The other one was short, wore a red coat, with blonde hair… Ed. Ed tackled Psiren, and pinned her to the ground. Nikooru blushed at the sight of this but, what made it worse was when Ed touched Psiren's chest full handedly. Nikooru had a look of shock on her face, and so did Ed when he jumped of off Psiren giving Psiren her chance to escape. Nikooru began to laugh the look on Ed's face when he realized what he had touched was just too much.

"What were you doing Ed?" Nikooru said while still laughing.

"Nikooru….Ummm I was trying to catch Psiren but, as you can see she got away." Ed said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Nikooru kept teasing Ed on the way back to where Al was. It was just to perfect Ed was embarrassed and mad at the same time. Nikooru just couldn't help herself from having a little fun with it.

The next day Nikooru decided she would do some soul searching… at the nearest ice cream vendor. Ice cream to Nikooru was like food for the soul not to mention it was tasty. Nikooru decided that it would be best to forget about last night, and to leave Psiren to Ed. She no longer had much of an interest for being a bounty hunter now that she had gotten money from Ed, not a lot though she wasn't a gold digger.

Later that night Ed caught Psiren by creating a huge hand out of rock. Psiren told Ed to look for the philosopher in a town called Xenotine so as you can guess that was our next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Xenotime

"Xenotime is it?" Nikooru asked Ed while on the train.

"Yup" Ed replied. "Xenotime is kinda a cute name for a town I like it." Nikooru said with a smile. The name Xenotime for some weird reason Nikooru found amusing, along with it sounding cute.

They ended up saving a little girl named Elisa as soon as they arrived in Xenotime. The girl had gotten trapped under a mining cart so Ed helped her get free. Nikooru slapped Ed's back "Good job Ed." Every one around them was also praising Ed then; they invited him back to a local café.

"So what's the name of Elisa's saviors?" One of the people asked friendly.

"I'm Edward Elric and that is my brother Alphonse Elric," Ed said pointing at Alphonse.

"And I'm Nikooru not that it matters" Nikooru said in a sarcastically humorous way not that anyone was paying attention to that.

"You don't mean the famous Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric?" One of the people asked.

"Yup that is us." Ed replied with a smile

Two minutes later they found themselves kicked out of the café forcefully. "You liars the real Elrics have been helping Mugear in his mansion. They helped save this town. Thanks to them our town flourishes again."

"What are you talking about we are the…" Ed was interrupted with his suitcase hitting his head.

"Filthy rats," Someone said as the door to the café was shut.

Nikooru stepped out of the café only a minute later with a confused look on her face, "It appears that someone is impersonating you."

"That's weird." Al said. "My aching head," Ed rubbed his head. "Damn that hurt."

"Yeah it is weird Al didn't think a town with such a cute name would have such rude people" Nikooru said crossing her arms. Al laughed at this while Ed continued to rub his head.

A man then stepped out of the café, "My name is Mr. Vercio I am Elisa's uncle I am so glad that you saved her it was my fault that she was there. Why don't you come stay at my place if you have no other place to go?"

"Okay," Ed said. They all then followed Mr. Vercio back to his place where they learned about Xenotime's history. They learned that there was a time where many newborns were dieing due to some mysterious disease. This caught their attention, and they listened inventively.

That night Ed and Al and Nikooru snuck out to Mugear's mansion to see just who were the ones impersonating them? They crept using alchemy to make a hole in the wall of the mansion.

They found themselves in a library that was full of books about alchemy some concerning the Philosopher Stone. The door opened lighting the dark library. A young man appeared in the doorway. "And just who do we have here? So I take it you are the Elric brothers."

"And you must be the imposter." Ed said pointing a finger at him.

The imposter then proceeded forward to kick the intruders out either with alchemy or force. The imposter though had a red stone which was like the one that the priest in Lior had used. After only a brief 5 minutes of fighting the sounds of guards coming came from the hallway.

"That is our cue to leave Ed we don't need to get caught exactly," Nikooru said.

"Yeah you're right," and with this they all escaped out of the way they had come in.

They paid the mansion a visit the next night this time they ended up coming into a place where red water was running which is an alchemic multiplier sort of like the Philosopher Stone but, fake. The fumes made Ed pass out but, Nikooru only coughed a bit which was kind of strange. Fletcher the younger brother of the imposter appeared, and ushered them out of the passageway, and into the mansion.

In the mansion Fletcher found his older brother who wasn't to happy with him since he had helped the real Elrics. Mugear confronted them all. Mugear began to use an alchemical enhanced weapon by the red stone to fire at Ed, Al, and Nikooru. Ed luckily got the weapon away from Mugear but, then the older brother began to fight them covering for Mugear for the time being.

The older brother used his alchemy to create a hose which ran into the room where the red water was. He started spraying the red water at Ed until Fletcher jumped in front of the red water which was not good for Fletcher. Mugear ran back to where the red water was to protect it from the Elrics who wouldn't allow it any more. They knew that the red water had been used to make the newborns from years back sick in the process of creating the stone.

By the end of the night the red water mine had been destroyed by Ed but, the red water was now over flowing. It was threating to run down to the town. Ed used his alchemy to create a wall around the red water while Fletcher used his alchemy on the trees which made the trees absorb the red water.

In the end the Elrics had learned of a doctor named Marcoh who had cured the red water poisoning in Elisa when she was a baby. With this they left Xenotime now on their way to Eastern Headquarters hoping to maybe find out some information there not to mention Ed had to give his report to what had happened in Lior to the Colonel.

"Hey Ed what is that you got there?" Al said noticing Ed reading a letter.

Ed's face turned red with anger, "Oh nothing Al."

Nikooru snatched the letter out of Ed's hand when he was caught of guard, and began reading. She let out a little laugh. "Hey give that back," Ed demanded.

"Wow I would have never imagined he was only 14 he looked so much older and taller." Nikooru said snickering.

Ed snatched the letter out of Nikooru's hand. "Damn it. I can't believe I am a year older than him but he is that tall already."

Nikooru kept laughing while Al joined in. It was always fun to occasionally laugh at Ed even though they both knew he hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Eastern Headquarters

It was raining as Nikooru stood before Eastern Headquarters with Ed and Al. She wore a black jacket similar to Ed's except it didn't have a flamel on the back of it. Ed was being whiny, so Nikooru wasn't paying much attention to him. She just stood there looking through the gate which leads to Eastern Headquarters.

"Ed where'd you run off to oh there I couldn't see you there behind my paper work

Seeing as how your so short and all," Ed said mocking the Colonel.

Nikooru turned her head to Edward, "C'mon Ed. Huh? Where'd Al go?" Nikooru said swinging her head around.

"Al," Ed called out to Al. Al perked his head up back from an alley way "Uh coming brother."

Ed turned to Nikooru "Well I guess we will see you later today sometime."

"Ahhh… I wish I could come with you are you sure I can't… I mean it is nasty… and… raining… can't I just once," she was sighing and begging at the same time, "please."

"I'm sorry only military personal allowed."

Nikooru head perked up an evil grin appeared across her face. She turned around pulled something out of her bag and bent down. Ed and Al both looked at Nikooru curiously. What was she doing? Nikooru tapped the transmutation circle she had drawn on her clothes, and with a flash of light Nikooru was no longer wearing her usual outfit. She had used some of her clothes she had in her bag, and what she had on to make herself a military uniform. Ed and Al were a bit surprised.

"How is this for military personal?" Nikooru said turning around to face Ed and Al with the same evil grin that she had on before.

"Looks good but, if you get caught…" Ed's words interrupted.

"Don't worry I won't, and even if I am somehow caught I am sure with my abilities I can escape," Nikooru said cockily.

"It is a serious crime if you impersonate military personal.." Ed's words again interrupted

"It isn't a crime until you get caught I will be extra careful I promise."

"Reminds me of Hawkeye" Al said. "Yeah it kind of does" Ed said nodding his head.

After entering the building Ed went to see the Colonel while Nikooru walked around with Al. They had been stopped once so far by Breda who asked who Nikooru was but, then they came upon Havoc who immediately rushed up to them.

"Hey Al," Havoc said while looking at Nikooru, "Who is your friend? I don't believe we have met before my name is Jean Havoc." He said grabbing Nikooru's while shaking her hand.

"It's Ni..ko..o..ru," She said with a grin.

"So you want to go out on a date sometime,"

"Ummm… that's forward…," Nikooru said while looking at Havoc with his puppy dog eyes, "Why not?" She said with a grin while rubbing the back of her head.

"How bout tonight?"

"Sure."

So the plans for the date were arranged during all this where was Al to be but, standing beside Nikooru with a dazed look. It had all happened so fast. Havoc took of down the hall way with a big grin across his face. Once he turned the corner out of sight of Nikooru he began to skip around waving his hands in the air while saying "I have a date, I have a date."

Al popped out of his daze, "Did that really just happen?" Al said while pointing down the hallway in the direction that Havoc had went.

"Yeah it did." Nikooru replied, "I wonder how Ed is fairing with the Colonel."

"Probably not so good I wonder how he is going to be with you going on a date with Havoc?"

"What do you mean Al?" Nikooru said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing at all forget I said any thing he probably won't care." Al said defensively.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Date

Nikooru dressed in her normal clothes for her date with Jean Havoc. She hoped she didn't look to young without the military uniform on I mean she was 16.

"So how do I look you guys" Turning around to face Ed and Al.

"Same as usual," Ed bluntly said.

Nikooru ran back into her room. When she returned she was wearing a black strapless dress which fit perfectly on her curves the bottom of the dress flaring out which ran down to about two inches above her knees with dancing shoes. Ed's cheeks turned a lit pink.

"You loo…k so… differ…ent," Ed said while tripping over his words. Ed found himself jealous of whoever was taking Nikooru on a date.

"Do you mean prettier." Nikooru said twirling around. Knock, knock. "Oh that must be Jean." At first Ed didn't recognize the name.

"You're going out with him but, he is like 10 years older than you" Ed argued. Knock, knock.

Nikooru shrugged her shoulders at Ed, and then she opened the door. Jean's jaw dropped as his eyes grazed over Nikooru.

"You ready?" Nikooru said looking up at Jean with a sweet smile.

Jean turned pink. "Right okay let's go." Putting his arm around Nikooru's shoulder he escorted her out.

Once they had left Ed turned to Al, "I am a bit worried about Nikooru I think we should make sure Jean doesn't do anything to her."

"Brother Nikooru can take care of herself we have seen her beat up a full grown man before remember." Al said remembering it. Both Ed and Al remembered it now they were both amazed and equally scared.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Ed said leaning slumping down in the couch. He really did want to follow them.

"So where do you want to go to dinner?" Jean asked.

"Hmmm…," Nikooru looked around the street then skipped a little ahead of Jean stopped, and looked around some more. "How about there?" Nikooru said pointing at a restaurant across the street.

How cute Jean thought, "Sure sounds good."

The lights were dimmed in the restaurant. They were shown to a booth, and took their seats. After the waitress took their drink orders they both sat looking at each other.

"So are you ready to order you food?" the waitress asked. They both sat dazed still unaware of the waitress.

"Your order," the waitress asked again this time Jean turned his head towards her just coming out of his daze.

"Oh yeah our order… hahahah…," He picked up the menu glanced over it fast. "I will have the parmesan spaghetti." He said handing the menu to the waitress.

"And you ma'm," she said turning her head towards Nikooru who was just coming out of her daze.

"Ummm… I will have what he is having," she said pointing a playful finger at Jean with him replying with a playful smile.

Nikooru found herself blushing she didn't expect it but, she was attracted to Jean. She found him cute and charmingly funny which is quite the opposite of what most women thought of him.

After talking for quite awhile Nikooru found herself being quite bold she slipped out of the booth, and slid back into the booth where Jean was sitting.

"Why the sudden change in seating?" Havoc asked.

Nikooru laid her head on Jean's shoulder, "My head was getting to heavy for my neck so I saw your shoulder, and thought it would make the perfect head rest turns out it did."

Jean sat smiling. While Nikooru sat smiling head rested on Jean's shoulder. They sat like this until their food arrived. They were both a bit sad when their food arrived they had enjoyed sitting like they had been. The food turned out to be fun.

Jean and Nikooru sat side by side slurping up spaghetti. When they were finished Jean took his napkin about to wipe his face but, instead turned to Nikooru.

"Hahahahah….hahahah…" Jean burst out laughing at the sight of Nikooru's face.

Nikooru turned to see Jean's face, "hahahahahah…ahahhahahah…" They both stopped laughing for a second and just smiled at each other. Then both picked up their napkins wiping their faces until al the spaghetti was off. They paid the bill, and left laughing. Jean leaving the waitress a generous tip he was in a pretty good mood.

The movie was good. Jean sat with his arm slung around Nikooru's shoulder. It just felt so comfortable. After the movie Jean wanted to take her to the local bar, and show Nikooru off. This didn't happen although it almost did when they passed by the place because; Jean began try and drag Nikooru in. This didn't work though, and eventually he gave up.

Jean dropped her back off at Ed and Al's place. "When will our next little date be?" with this question Nikooru's smile suddenly turned to sadness.

"I don't know I mean I have to travel a lot so I probably won't be here much longer… oh Jean." Jean smile faded to sadness too but, then he made a bold move.

Jean kissed Nikooru passionately. Then he hugged Nikooru "See ya on our next date whenever it is." He said as he walked off with a smile.

Nikooru stood dazed for 5 minutes in front of the door before opening it, and heading straight for her room trying to hide her smile from Ed and Al. She immediately jumped on her bed still smiling. She held that same smile until she fell asleep which was only an hour later. Before she fell asleep she said "I do believe I like two people now."

"I wonder what happened Al?" Ed asked Al with a serious face as if something bad had happened to Nikooru.

"I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face Ed." Al replied wondering if his eyes had deceived him but, she also had been blushing he thought. "Let's let her be until the morning Ed."

"I guess your right probably wouldn't be good to bug her about it right off the bat."

Ed had a hard time sleeping on the couch since he had let Nikooru sleep in the bed. He didn't like the thought of Jean being with Nikooru didn't want to think of himself as jealous I mean Nikooru was his friend. Al knew his brother would have a hard time getting to sleep but, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Al thought morning is sure going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle Royal

Nikooru sat up in her bed. She had ended up falling asleep in the same outfit she had worn the night before so she decided to change into her normal clothes before leaving her room. Edward was luckily passed out on the couch but, Al on the other hand perked his head as soon as he heard her door open.

"Hello Nikooru so how was it?" Al asked.

"Oh it was fun," Nikooru said with a tired look on her face, she was still waking up.

"What happened? I mean was it really okay going out with Havoc?" Al asked.

"We went to dinner then the movies then back here that's all," She said while making her way to a cabinet where her breakfast awaited her.

"Oh," Al said while slowly standing up trying not to make to much noise.

Nikooru sat at the table quietly eating her breakfast while Al sat across from her watching her. It made Nikooru feel a bit strange with Al just sitting there, and looking at her in silence. After breakfast Nikooru jumped in the shower, this is when Edward woke up. For a second Edward appeared to have forgotten about Nikooru's date last night but, after sitting up for a minute he finally remembered.

"Al has is she up yet?" Ed turned to Al with wide eyes.

"Yeah she is taking a shower right now," Al said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Have you talked to her yet? What did she say? You have to tell me." Edward said frantically jumping up from his postion on the couch, making his way towards Al.

"Calm down brother she just said it was fun okay nothing more," Al answered him.

"FUN…, what could have been so fun? How could she have fun with him?" Ed asked.

"I don't know brother calm down it was just a date. One little date."

Ed sighed, "Yeah I guess you are right."

An evil grin appeared across Ed's face he then jumped out of his chair making his way towards the door, "I am going to work early Al okay," He said turning to Al with that evil grin of his still on his face. "Wait brother." But, it was already too late Ed had already shut the door. Al sighed from where he was sitting what was his brother up to.

After Nikooru was dressed again in her military uniform, she walked out to find Ed gone. "Hey Al where's Ed?" "He went to work early today strangely," Al said. "Oh," Nikooru looked at the door wondering why. "Well I guess we should get going… It looks like you'll be going into Eastern Headquarters again today." Al said making his way to the door. "Yep," Nikooru replied. They both then made their way towards Eastern Headquarters. Nikooru noticed Al was being quieter than normally as they walked. It sort of made her sad.

Havoc walked fast with a big grin on his face making his way towards where Roy and the others were. He couldn't wait to talk about his date with Nikooru. He had tried to call them when he got home from the date but, no one would pick up their phones. Havoc pushed open the door to Roy's office, "Roy," his voice rang out pitched way, "Have I got some news for you."

"What is it Havoc," Roy said giving Havoc a weird look. "You're pretty cheery this morning." Breda added in. "Yeah it is creepy," Roy said giving Havoc the same weird look.

"I just had the best date ever with a cute girl named Nikooru," Havoc's grin getting even bigger if that is possible.

"You got a date with a cute girl," Roy said pointing at Havoc, "That sure is a change now isn't it. So how was it?"

"It was great she was so cute a little black slender dress…," Havoc said clasping his hands together. This is when Edward appeared in the door way his attention obviously focused on Havoc. Roy raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ed looking at Havoc in such a grumpy way.

"What is it Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"……." Ed didn't even notice that Roy had said anything to him until he realized everyone in the office was looking at him except for Havoc who was also oblivious to what Roy had asked. "Huh?" Ed said looking at everyone until his eyes met with Roy's.

"Well Fullmetal what is wrong with you?" Roy asked raising another eyebrow.

Ed's eyes moved to Havoc, who during all this was still talking about his date with Nikooru. "Ummmm… Are you sure you don't know anything about Marcoh?" He said moving his eyes to meet with Roy's now.

"Nope nothing at all." Roy said with this Ed turned around to make his way out of Roy's office. "Wait Fullmetal don't you want to stay, and hear more about Havoc's date?" Roy called out. This stopped Ed in his tracks for a few moments then he proceeded to quicken his haste out of Roy's office.

"Wonder what was wrong with him," Roy asked turning towards Hawkeye who just shrugged out his question how would she know.

"So that's how it ended up me kissing her at the end of the night. It was great." Havoc said spinning around.

Ed obviously wasn't to far from Roy's office in fact he was standing right outside the door listening to Havoc talk about his date apparently he was the only one that had been. Everyone tuned back in to hear Havoc to hear his say that he ended up kissing the girl they all were a bit shocked, Ed too. Ed clenched his fists at hearing this he felt like going back in there, and knocking Havoc's lights out. Ed thought no I won't do that it isn't like Nikooru is my girlfriend, just a friend who is a girl.

Nikooru and Al both were walking through the hallways of Eastern Headquarters in search of Ed. While they searched they ran into Hawkeye and Roy.

"Hello Al," Hawkeye said.

"Have you seen my brother any chance?" Al asked while Nikooru hid behind Al's armor.

"No but, he was acting pretty weird… He didn't seem to like the fact that Havoc had went out with some girl last night," Roy said. Roy's last sentence caught the attention of Havoc who was walking down a hallway above Roy. Havoc quickly ran down the stairs tripping down the last 5 stairs. He quickly brushed himself off, and ran towards where Roy was.

"Speaking of Havoc there he is, ahhahah," Roy laughed as he saw Havoc making a mad dash down the hallway coming to a screeching stop beside Al. Havoc looked back behind Al to see Nikooru. Havoc grabbed Nikooru's wrist, and pulled her out from behind Al.

"This is the cute girl I was talking about. This is Nikooru." Havoc said introducing Nikooru to Roy and Hawkeye. They were both a bit surprised to see the cute girl was cute and in the military.

"Don't see too many females in the military these days so what do you do?" Roy asked.

What should I say? Nikooru thought. "I'm a ummm.. I'm a sergeant."

"Oh yes so who's your commanding officer?" Roy asked.

So many questions, Nikooru turned towards Al. "What should I say?" was the look she implied towards Al.

"Basque Gran," Nikooru remembered the name from her past somehow.

"Oh you work for him I'm sorry now if you worked for me…" Roy's words cut off by Hawkeye's cold stare which was upon him.

"I don't really see him too much though… I try and work around him." Nikooru replied.

The conversation floated on for about 25 minutes before Al said "C'mon we have to go look for my brother."

"Oh yeah," Nikooru said she had almost forgotten. She hugged Havoc kicking popping her right ankle up to show her cuteness. It was fun showing cuteness, and she loved showing towards Havoc. She thought Havoc himself was cute. As Nikooru started to walk off Havoc grabbed her wrist swung, her back into his arms, and kissed Nikooru.

Nikooru felt sad again as she continued to walk down the hallway with Al. She knew she couldn't stay here with Havoc long. They eventually did find Ed in the library where Hughes was informing him that his evaluation to stay a state alchemist was coming up. Ed gave an evil grin he had a good idea.

"An alchemy battle royal" Nikooru laughed that sure will be interesting.

"Ed are you sure about this," Al asked his brother with concern.

"Yeah this way we can get more info about Marcoh, and give the kitty you found a home," Ed said.

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought about that," Al said while a meow sound came from his armor.

Nikooru, Al, and Havoc stood by each other on the sides of the grounds in which Roy and Ed were going to fight.

Hughes walked out to announce the beginning of the fight. First, he began to talk about his daughter Elicia who turned 3 this year before he revealed a huge billboard picture of his daughter. Then everyone began to throw stuff at him even Nikooru and Havoc joined in on it. The billboard then tumbled down on top of Hughes causing everyone in the around to start laughing. Hughes reappeared a few minutes later with bandages on him.

"Ready …Start… Go," Hughes took off running to get out of Roy's way who snapped his fingers creating flames in the air.

The fight started and ended pretty fast with quite a few casualties. Roy had sent his flames out into the crowd in hopes of getting Ed. Roy had went a bit overboard torching half the crowd. Al, Nikooru, and Havoc sighed in relief that they weren't the half of the crowd that had been torched. The Fuehrer had stopped the fight just before Ed could win it. Roy and Ed had to clean up the entire mess they had made in their fight. Roy told Ed about Marcoh which became Ed, and Al's next destination.

Nikooru headed off with Havoc somewhere to say her goodbye to him. Like the night before they ended up making out for like 10 minutes before Nikooru headed back to the hotel leaving Havoc wanting more. Nikooru hoped this wasn't the end but, she had told Havoc they couldn't go out anymore. She told him that she wanted him to find some one else that would love him. She didn't want him to wait around for her.

I do intend to spiral away from the tv series eventually for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Leaving Nikooru

Ed didn't want Nikooru tagging along with them anymore not to say that they didn't enjoy her company, and her skills in alchemy helped too. They just didn't want her to get hurt over them. After all the search for the Philosopher Stone seemed to be picking up the pace Ed didn't want Nikooru to get in the way even though she rarely ever did get in the way. Not to mention it had also become more dangerous.

Al sighed. "Brother I really wish I couldn't have kept the little kitty. By the way brother why do you have your suitcase?"

"It would have just gotten in the way we don't have time to be taking care of a kitty…" Edward said ignoring the question Al had just asked.

"Brother?"

"Al… Nikooru has been traveling with us for along time now right?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you think it is such a good idea to allow her to keep traveling with us. I mean what if it gets dangerous?"

"Yeah I never thought about that but, I guess it is because Nikooru always seems to fend pretty well on her own though. We never have to rescue her."

"Yeah she isn't the damsel in distress type is she" Edward laughed "Heck I hate to say it but, she has probably rescued us a few times."

"So then I don't see the trouble of her traveling with us."

"C'mon Al lets go find Marcoh" Edward began to run in front of Al.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean right now."

"Ed be rational it is dark out why not tomorrow."

"Because tomorrow would be too late. Nikooru would surely not let us leave without her"

"Brother" Al sighed and followed Ed. _So that is why you decided to bring your suitcase._ Al decided not to protest to what his brother had decided. He sort of agreed. He would hate to see Nikooru get hurt over them.

Back at the Hotel.

"Ed and Al still aren't back." Nikooru said while leaning against the wall, peering out the window. She then turned her head towards the clock. 12:30 a.m. It shouldn't be taking them this long. Then a strange thought occurred to Nikooru. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

She began stomping around the room. Where is it? It should be here?

"WHERE IS EDWARD'S SUITCASE?" Nikooru yelled. Come to think of it they hadn't told me where they were going next. So that was how it was.

Nikooru clenched her fists. What had I done wrong to make them ditch me? I hadn't gotten in the way. I helped them.

Nikooru picked up her bag with her belongings in it, and dragged it towards the window. She opened the window which was on the 3rd floor of the hotel, and flung her bag out the window. If anything in her bag broke she could always use alchemy to fix it so what did she care.

Nikooru poked her head out the window. Doesn't seem like anybody's around? She flung her body out the window, and grabbed hold of the gutter which ran to the ground. With her hands and legs gripped tightly around the gutter she proceeded to slide down the gutter slowly.

Nikooru began to proceed towards the train station in the night the full moon illuminating her way. She decided that she would follow them without their knowing if they didn't want her around then she would let them think she wasn't around for the time being. Nikooru cringed at this thought it made her feel too much like a stalker which is not what she wanted.

Train Station

Nikooru was very sleepy but, when she caught sight of Al getting onto a train she perked up. She couldn't see Ed thought on account of how small he was. Nikooru laughed at the thought of Ed being small she knew how much he hated.

"WHO ARE YOU IMPLYING IS SHORT?"

Al could already tell where this was going.

Nikooru jumped as she heard this almost as if Edward had heard her thoughts, or something. She couldn't help herself from grinning.

"I am sorry it is just that I didn't see you there," one of the trains personal replied nervously. The train personal person was quite tall comparing him to the average man's height which is something Ed wasn't. Apparently he hadn't seen Ed, while Ed had been trying to show him his boarding pass for a minute or so. He was preoccupied with look at Al in his armor. Edward had gotten agitated from waiting, and said hey down here. The train personal looked down at Edward and said "Sorry didn't see you down there"

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" Edward said while waving his hands angrily in the air.

"I am sorry please just show me you boarding pass." The train personal didn't want Edward to get any madder this wouldn't look good if one of his bosses passed.

"Edward come on now he is sorry let's go," Al said trying to calm his brother down.

Edward shoved his boarding pass into the train personals hand.

"Okay you can board now," The train personal said handing the pass back to Edward while using a sorry small.

As Nikooru watched Ed and Al board the train she began to observe the train. She took note on where the trains personal were around the train. She was going to have to sneak onto the train. With this Nikooru grinned.

Ed and Al took their seats on the train. "Really Ed you don't have to get so mad," Al scolded for being so temperamental. It wasn't like it mattered though Ed wouldn't change but, Al felt like it was his duty to scold him even if he didn't learn anything from it.

Ed looked out the window. "When is this thing going to start moving?" He said while tapping his feet on the ground. Al sighed in the seat beside Ed.

Fifteen minutes later the train slowly began to lurch forward slowly picking up pace. "Finally," Ed said the last 15 minutes had seemed like an eternity for Ed. He was just ready to move forward to their destination, and now that they were finally moving he didn't feel so bad.

Nikooru held onto the transmuted handles she had made on top of the train's caboose. The train wasn't, and now that it was out of the train station she decided to slowly make her way towards the caboose's end where a ladder was leading down to a small platform which had rails around it. She climbed down the ladder, and stepped on to the platform.

Nikooru was hoping that the door which leads into the caboose was open but, unfortunately it wasn't. Nikooru for awhile stood up on the platform, and watched the scenery go by contemplating what was next. She did eventually tire of standing so she sat down on the platform. How much longer?

Two hours had passed. Edward banged his head against the window… "Are we there yet?" Al replied with a cheery voice "Yup" Ed drew his head back from the window "Really?" "Yeah Ed" Al replied not so cheery as before though.

The train slowed to a stop. Ed and Al both got off they could see the remnants of a town in the horizon.

Nikooru perked up when the train came to a stop. She peered around the edge of the train to see something really shiny in the sun get off, Alphonse. She jumped down from the platform, and hoped that they wouldn't see her there weren't any trees to close to hide behind. The two brothers made their way without even looking around.

Nikooru was a bit surprised to see that the train hadn't started moving yet. Then a big man with sparkles stepped off the train not far from where Nikooru was. The train then slowly began to lurch forward onto its next stop.

The man was dressed in a military uniform. They both stood there for like 10 minutes. Nikooru watched Ed and Al turn into specks in the distance. This was when the military man turned to see Nikooru acknowledging her presence.

"You shouldn't ride on the caboose you could get hurt." He said to Nikooru then began to slowly walk forward.

He was obviously following Edward and Alphonse this much Nikooru could tell why else would he have waited so long. Nikooru felt weird but, she slowly made her way towards the town not to far behind the military man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nikooru meets Scar

Nikooru found herself running through the town where Marcoh was supposed to be. She was searching for Ed and Al. "Damn where could they have gone?" Nikooru thought. Nikooru hadn't lost sight of the large man dressed in a military uniform though.

An hour had passed, and Nikooru still hadn't found them. It was starting to get cloudy around with this Nikooru also notice a truck pass by carrying soldiers.

"

Huh?' What is going on Nikooru thought why soldiers here are? Nikooru began to follow the truck which passed by rumble from a fight, at least that is what Nikooru concluded. She also concluded that Ed and Al had something to do with this no doubt. Nikooru began to frantically search for Ed and Al. In the process she saw Colonel Mustang and his subordinates which included Havoc. She decided to steer clear of them.

After about 30 more minutes of searching Nikooru found herself running towards the now beaten Elric brothers "Ed, Al," Nikooru yelled out just as she did a man with a Scar on his face appeared, smacking his right arm onto the ground. The ground under Nikooru's feet began to crumble.

Nikooru slowly opened her eyes. She hurt all over but, after a minute or two the pain disappeared.

"Eck it sticks!" Nikooru said pinching her nose with her fingers. "Where am I? ... Oh yeah I fell so I am probably in a sewer… Gross." She saw her bag that she had brought floating in the sewer water. She quickly retrieved it. Nikooru stood silently as she listened to footsteps. She saw her bag that she had brought floating in the sewer water. She quickly retrieved it. After a minute she realized the footsteps were getting farther away. She started to run towards where the footsteps were coming from.

It wasn't long before she found her self standing behind a man with tattered clothes. Scar recognized someone was behind him, and stopped moving. He turned to face the person behind him instinctively ready to fight. Scar relaxed his shoulders though when he saw it was just some young girl, zero threat to him.

"Hey you're the guy who caused me to fall into the sewers" Nikooru said pointing an accusing finger at him. "Ishbalan eh?" Slowly lowering her finger.

Scar just turned around, ignoring what Nikooru had said completely, continuing to walk forward.

"Hey don't ignore me." Nikooru ran to where she was now walking beside Scar. They both walked silently for awhile before Nikooru remembered that the man beside her had been fighting with Ed and Al. He was the reason they were so beat up. "So why were you fighting with the Elrics?"

Scar glanced at Nikooru for a second then said, "Because that is God's will. I am just following. They are accursed alchemists who distort this world."

"God's will ay… pretty religious are we but, most Ishbalans are I guess. To tell you the truth I am not particularly religious at all. Wars have been waged because, of differences in beliefs such as religious beliefs. I mean that is part of the reason the Ishbalan war started so, many people died in that war that shouldn't have. There is so much more to that war than what it appears so many hidden truths. Heh maybe it is better though that way." Nikooru said scratching her head, "No that's not right though the truth could help us prevent such tragedies from happening again."

"You seem to know quite a bit about that war for being as young as you are. Who exactly are you?" Scar asked.

"My name is Nikooru. Heh I just know that from what I have read in books about it those are just my own thoughts. I can see why you hate the military for what they did. So now that I told you my name what is yours?"

"… Scar."

Nikooru tilted her head, "Scar… oh I get it a nickname because, of the scar on your face. That is a pretty weird shaped scar. How'd you…" Nikooru stopped herself from asking him how he got it. It probably had a bad memory attached to it something that he would rather not talk about. Sometimes it is better to talk about it… no not this one.

Nikooru's eyes slowly wondered down Scar until they caught sight of his tattoo on his arm. Her eyes widened, and her feet stopped moving. That tattoo on his arm it was a transmutation circle one that she knew all too well. She was surprised to see another Ishbalan walking around with it tattooed on his arm. Scar stopped turning his head towards Nikooru. He was curious to why Nikooru was looking at him like that. He realized she was staring at his arm.

"What? Do you know what this is?" Scar said clutching his tattooed arm.

"You don't know what it is but, it is on your arm."

"What is it?" Scar asked taking a threatening step towards Nikooru.

Nikooru thought if she should tell Scar or not. It didn't take her long to decide not to. "No, no, no it is just such a weird transmutation circle it just surprised me…. That you would be wearing it on your arm since you are against alchemy."

"That sounded and looked like a lie." Scar said slowly relaxing his tense shoulders.

Nikooru walked up to Scar, and stopped right in front of him, "Does it look like I am lying," Nikooru said with her best poker face. It was a strange sight to see Nikooru standing up to Scar who was quite the intimidater with his cold eyes.

Nikooru and Scar continued their walk through the sewers with a few conversations here and there. When it finally came time for them to go their separate ways once they exited the sewers. Nikooru couldn't help but, feel a little upset. She had become quite fond of Scar, she felt like she could relate to Scar. Nikooru wanted to know more about him so she could understand him a bit better. Their pasts were so much alike.

"Well good-bye," Scar said as he went his separate way from Nikooru. He couldn't help but, wonder who she was.

Nikooru didn't reply with a good-bye she just stood there with her reaching at Scar through the air. She didn't want to say good-bye not yet. "Does this really have to be good-bye?" Scar paused for a second then continued to walk again.

"Scar… can… I … travel with you for a while?" Nikooru said staring at Scar with a weird kind determination in her eyes.

"That eye that is the second time I have seen them today. Fullmetal's and now yours," Scar gave Nikooru a little grin which is the first time Nikooru had seen Scar give a little smile. Scar turned around, and began to walk again leaving Nikooru with a confused look on her face. Scar walked a few more feet before he said, "Aren't you coming?"

Nikooru was happy as she walked beside Scar. Scar seemed indifferent but, Nikooru could tell that he was somewhat happy if he wasn't then he would have never agreed to her coming with him.

It was late before Scar and Nikooru reached their destination which was an abandoned building.

"What are we doing here?" Nikooru said looking at her surroundings with a weird face.

Scar leaned against sat down against a wall, and closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Nikooru said, "So this is where we are staying." Nikooru gave a sight sigh of relief. Well at least they had a roof over their heads unlike the time Ed, Al, and Nikooru ended up camping outside in the woods for a week. The sad thing was that Nikooru and Ed both ended up picking like twenty ticks off of themselves. It was pretty nasty ever since then Nikooru swore that she would never camp in the woods again. Nikooru sat against the wall not too far from Scar even though it was uncomfortable she sure did fall asleep fast. It had been a long day. When Nikooru woke up she wasn't to surprised to see that Scar was gone a little upset though but, just as she got up to leave the building Scar walked in.

"There was something I had to do alone. It looks like I will be going to Central now." Scar said.

"Well I guess I will just have to go to. May I ask why though?" Nikooru said.

"Its personal business," Scar replied.

"Oh okay well I am up for a journey. I like to travel around." Nikooru said stretching out her arm which made a muscle appear. Scar was a bit surprised to see the muscle now that he thought about it though Nikooru was more of the fighting type. Nikooru ran back, and grabbed her bag which reeked of sewage.

Nikooru looked around until she found some cloth with the cloth she made her self a hoe boe bag. Then she removed her bags contents replacing it with the hoe boe bag. As she did this Scar noticed 2 small daggers he made a slight note to be care full of those.

After Nikooru was done switching bags they both left. Before they left Nikooru had made sure to spare herself with some perfume she had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Central Library

It had been a couple of days since Ed and Al had arrived at their auto mechanic's house. Al was still banged up from their fight with Scar while Ed was waiting for his new automail to be ready. Winry had asked a couple of times what had happened but, Ed and Al didn't really feel the need to tell her.

"Why won't you guys tell me what happened?" Winry whined. Ed ignored her whining.

"C'mon Al," Winry said turning her head towards Al.

Al didn't like to ignore people he thought it was rude so unlike his brother he said, "Winry its okay all that matters is that we are fine no need to worry."

"NO YOUR NOT, look at yourselves. You're both busted up pretty bad, and you're telling me not to worry." Winry said.

While Winry continued to whine about the lack of information Ed suddenly remembered something. It was about the day they were attacked by Scar. When Scar made his big escape Ed could have sworn that he heard someone yell out their names. Some one with a very familiar voice his memory was still blurred a bit but, it seemed to be getting a bit clearer. Now that he thought about he did remember hearing someone at Eastern Headquarters saying something about a girl falling in after Scar but, no one found a trace of her.

"A girl," Edward whispered to himself while tapping his knee, in deep thought. "A girl, a girl, a girl…" Edward gasped as he realized who it possibly could have been. He jumped to his feet.

"What is it Ed?" Al asked while Winry looked from Ed to Al and back again.

"Al do you remember hearing someone call our names just before Scar escaped?"

"Hmmm…. Now that I think about it I do. It was kind of familiar you know." Al said questioning who it could have been to himself. Al gasped as he realized who it possibly could have been. "Do you think it was her brother?"

"Hey what are you guys talking about… Who?" Winry buzzed in.

"Nikooru," Ed answered.

"Winry I need to use your phone," Ed made a quick dash towards the phone in the other room.

After about 2 minutes he returned. "So?" Al asked.

"Well I called the hotel we had stayed at when we were in Eastern Headquarters… and asked them about Nikooru to see when she had left."

"So when did she leave?" Al asked.

"She didn't even stay the night when we left. My guess is that she figured out that we weren't going to be coming back so she left in search of us. She sure is a clever girl," Ed said putting his hands on his hips.

"I wonder if she is okay, and if that really was her?" Al said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Winry said making a grumpy face.

"It's a friend; she has been traveling around with us. We are supposed to be teaching her alchemy but, sometimes I think she is the one teaching us," Ed said with a little laugh, "I think that was just an excuse for her to travel with us."

"She?" Winry looked a little worried.

"What if it was her do you think she is okay?" Al asked with concern.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Nikooru isn't weak you know." Both Ed and Al remembered the time Nikooru fell from a top of a tree to the bottom. Ed and Nikooru out of boredom had decided to have a tree climbing contest. Ed made it to the top first but, Nikooru wasn't too far behind him. Then snap…. Break… yell… a whole lot of umphs, and Nikooru was laying back on the ground surprisingly she was okay. Just proves how tough she is Ed thought.

"I wonder where she is right now," Al said looking out the window.

"Ah so this is Central" Nikooru said while stretching her arms towards the sky and grinning, "Never been here before." Nikooru had almost been around the whole country for some odd reason she never had went to Central before.

"Neither have I but, you don't see me grinning about it." Scar said.

"Can't help it," Nikooru said swaying back and forth on her heels.

"So would you tell me why you came here now?" Nikooru asked.

"Well if you really want to know it is because, the Fullmetal is supposed to be coming to Central Headquarters Library."

"I wonder what he could want there I mean there in that library so badly that he would travel all the way to Central for. Ha must be a really good book." Nikooru said with a smirk.

"Yeah you have a point. I never thought about that." Scar said thinking about what Nikooru had said.

"We should take a trip to the library."

"Yeah well I already knew that but, it is only for state alchemists. I tried a few years back to get into one."

"Well then shall we go at night?" Nikooru had an evil grin across her face. For some weird reason she liked the thought of sneaking in added some excitement to it. Besides she also wanted to check out the library to do some research of her own.

"Yes I guess so." Scar replied back with a little smirk.

"That wasn't too hard," Nikooru said placing her hands on her hips, "See and no one got hurt too badly."

Scar looked down at the 2 guards lying unconsciously on the ground, which had been around the library, "You know they weren't guarding the library we could have just avoided them all together."

A sweat drop appeared on Nikooru's head, "Ha…ha…ah I guess you are right," She said rubbing the back of her head.

"C'mon lets go in now." Scar said walking towards the library with Nikooru trailing a few feet behind him.

"Hey Scar I am going to look around okay I will meet you back here in like an hour or so okay," Nikooru said, and headed in her own direction.

"Didn't come here to read books," Scar sighed.

"Why would Ed and Al come here? Why? Think Nikooru they must have mentioned something… They were in Eastern Headquarters looking for a Marcoh…" She said making her way over to a catalog of the library. "There are quite a few Marcoh's if I just knew the first name. Think Nikooru. Think. Ah that's it Tim. Tim Marcoh. Right here." Nikooru said putting at the catalog. Then she headed off to find the book on her way she made a few pit stops snagging a couple of other books here and there. Two of which were about the Ishbalan war the others were alchemy books.

Just as Nikooru turned the corner she caught sight of Scar, and two other familiar faces that she wished she weren't there. "Oh no," she sighed.

"You're using the Elrics to get the stone." Scar said.

"Oh no I believe you know too much now." Lust said.

"Does that mean I can eat him?" Gluttony asked Lust who replied with a smile.

"Ed and Al" Nikooru gasped.

As their fight moved a bit away Nikooru made her way quickly to the book by Tim Marcoh that was really close to where Lust had been standing before. "Here it is." Nikooru said pulling the book out. "It's huge." Nikooru gasped. She put the book along with the 2 other books about the Ishbalan war in her hoe boe bag which she had emptied for just the occasion, ditching the other books she had picked up along the way.

Nikooru ran as fast as she could down the stairs noticing a fire that was engulfing the books on the second floor. She quickly found Scar downstairs being charged by Gluttony.

"You're homunculus," Scar said to Gluttony and Lust. Nikooru's eyes widened as she heard these words. She felt a bit scared.

He glanced over acknowledging Nikooru's presence then put his hand on the wall behind him causing a huge transmutation. The ground below Nikooru's feet collapsed this was the second time in a week now.

Nikooru's gasped for air as she found herself floating in a sewer luckily they had fallen into the clean water channel. The water wasn't moving fast. She soon found Scar unconsciously drifting in the water. Nikooru hurried to him, and helped escort him through the water making sure his head stayed above the water. They ended up drifting in the sewer for quite some time until it carried them outside of Central merging with a river. Nikooru dragged Scar's body onto the ground beside the river. It had been a long night, and now Nikooru was very tired just as she closed her eyes she could here the sounds of people approaching them.

"Where am I?" Nikooru said as she sat up. She looked next to her to see Scar bandaged up, and taken care of. She stood up slowly, walked over to the tent entrance, and peered out to see where she was. "Ishbalan," Nikooru said as her eyes widened with past memories.


End file.
